


[TOX2/ユリルド]BAD END 下

by luxurleaf



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 12:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5539958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxurleaf/pseuds/luxurleaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>N18, 大污</p>
            </blockquote>





	[TOX2/ユリルド]BAD END 下

[TOX2/ユリルド]BAD END 下

尤里乌斯抬起路德卡下巴，好让弟弟张口承受深吻。毫无遭受阻碍的舌叶伸进温软口腔，和慢一拍的目标物交缠摩擦出湿润水声。

他觑著弟弟贴近的脸庞，耳廓胀红，扑动的眼睫下细碎青光闪动，透出些微无措。

不论几次路德卡对接吻的反应都不很理想，更主动不来，对此尤里乌斯颇有微词；为让弟弟开窍，自是不遗余力各种手段都能使上。

恩威并施他素来拿手，即便舍不得路德卡受伤，还是有许多手段可用。

轻咬下含住的舌根，感到怀中的躯体猛然弹了下，还没等弟弟反应过来，尤里乌斯便推开他，分离的双唇连著丝丝水光。

「哥…哥…」喘息著眨眨眼，路德卡感觉到兄长炽热的呼吸，这才发现不知何时自己已倒在沙发上，被兄长结实地压住，以亲暱的姿势交叠在一起。

尤里乌斯目不转睛地直直盯视著他，逆光下兄长的五官看起来有些柔和，将平时菁英的冷硬线条缓和不少，当然比起自己，高壮的兄长更有男子气概许多。

不禁挪动下身体，下腹却感受到一个灼热的硬物直直顶住自己，意识到那是什么的瞬间路德卡微微僵住了。

虽不是没经验，但路德卡仍无法理解兄长的欲望总是来得如此迅速突然，毫无预警。

「路德卡不喜欢哥哥接吻吗？」和下身的骚动不同，兄长体贴地笑着询问，刻意压低的成熟声线暧昧得让人心痒难耐，无法抵抗。

「咦……不…我……」感到兄长手指沿着脖子往下，领口被松开，探进衬衫的微冷指尖把路德卡的言语撩拨得散乱不堪：「因为是哥哥…我不知道该怎样反应才好…」

路德卡红著脸撇过头，任凭对方按上胸膛，如擂鼓的心跳与厚实的掌心只隔层皮肤距离。

他是喜欢兄长的碰触，但接吻……

「觉得讨厌？」大手贴上锁骨下的心口，掌心施力下按，倾听对方唇间溢出轻喘，尤里乌斯感叹弟弟身体再怎么锻鍊仍太过瘦削；另一只手也没閒著强势伸入裤头，拎出半挺阳具上下套弄，把弟弟完全摸硬了。

「啊…没…有…讨厌的话…就不会让哥哥对我那样…」粗重喘息中夹杂呻吟，虽知兄长不会真的伤害自己，被压迫的窒息感让路德卡有种心脏被握进尤里乌斯手内的错觉，腿间一波波舒服的鼓胀感更是让他错乱得眼眶泛红，握住兄长手臂的双手推也不是松也不是。

「哪样？」尤里乌斯依旧气定神閒，提醒路德卡他还在等待答案，他松开压在胸口上的力道，抬起的指尖夹起左边乳首，转著挺立的乳珠玩弄。

他不愿意让弟弟太过难受，可是也不会放弃让弟弟主动的机会。

揽著路德卡分身的五指往下，一把抓住下方的两个囊袋搓揉，尤里乌斯的手技很好，即便是粗鲁的捏挤也能使弟弟颤娓娓的茎柱直吐白浊。

胸口麻痒，下身又酸疼灼热，这双重撩拨弄得路德卡颤抖哽咽地说不出话来，感官混乱。

他的坚持在兄长前一向脆弱不堪。

「……」自暴自弃地将尤里乌斯的眼镜拨开，下拉吻住，在听见兄长笑声同时，路德卡闻到对方身上的淡古龙水香。

那是属于社会菁英人士的味道，更是尤里乌斯专属的男性香气。

每次他们亲近时路德卡都会被这股香气围绕，不容质疑地提醒他许多罪恶和快感的事实。

忘了自那日后，何时起兄长的亲暱突然变得不容拒绝？忘了深刻的兄弟羁绊从何时开始夹杂进浓烈的背德欲望？

在时间倒转的那天，有些再也正常不过的事物也跟著倒转了。

他们变成无法容於正史的时歪因子，扭曲世界和一切走向，成为需要被消灭纠正的对象。

所以路德卡开始跟兄长交媾，意外发现他不排斥兄弟相姦的情事，做爱甚至减轻他不少杀人的压力。

都已经回不去了，再更扭曲点也没差。

只是…

沙发上的人影相叠扭动，濡湿的汗水与喘气声相融在一起，模糊了感官与现实。

路德卡弓起上半身，敞开双腿，结实的劲瘦腹部与大腿肌理美好，挺直的阳具顶端涓滴，一片片落至下方浓密阴毛，与进出股间的修长手指上。

「啊…啊…哥哥…」指节模拟抽插的动作令尝过情慾的肉体兴奋又难耐，揉按前列腺的酸软感将情慾挑到顶峰，路德卡迷乱求助施予这一切的掌控者：「…哥哥…进…来…啊啊…」

他无助攀著细细啃咬脖颈的男人，扭著腰拼命将最私密的部位暴露出来。

他感到自己的后穴又黏又痒，渴望被更粗更热的东西贯穿。

「快进来……嗯…」喘息地哀求著，直到被兄长扯住头发狠狠吻上时，期待已久的灼热巨物才一节一节慢慢撑开他的内壁，抚平他的焦躁。

被填满得快感太过强烈，近乎疼痛，滚在喉头的呻吟化做唇间喘息。

被摇晃、进出，恍惚中路德卡看见了兄长那双蓝眼中红光大盛，更深更浓的妖娆黑气盘据在精实身躯上，宛如两人兄弟的背德罪证。

啊啊 …时空又…

一到清晰的认知从破碎神智中划过，涣散的绿眸晃动着，从眼角滑落滴泪。

所以…他没有办法喜欢上接吻……

世界是公平的，真理是无情的。过重的罪孽总有天会遭受到报应，路德卡很清楚，尤里乌斯也很清楚，就如同分史世界再怎样美好理想，终会破灭那般残酷。

只是两人认知的差异在于，尤里乌斯更加具体知道报应的形式为何。

当尤里乌斯把路德卡清理好，抱回干净的床上时，弟弟已陷入熟睡状态。

他抚摸着布满印痕的脖颈，欣赏静谧夜色中任凭摆布的裸体，目光像看着私有收藏般陶醉而沉迷。

然后，牵起毫无反应的手，拿出自己银怀表让弟弟握住，放在唇边轻吻。

一阵白光闪过，路德卡的四肢出现墨黑的骇壳铠甲，脸上也浮现力量流动的萤光纹路，然而本人却仍毫无所觉，安祥地闭眼沉睡着。

尤里乌斯引导弟弟的手，把随着骇壳出现的巨大黑枪抵住自己心口，要施力送入时，他听见弟弟模糊的梦话。

「哥哥……要活下去…」

尤里乌斯顿了下，露出复杂的表情，在朦胧的月光下让人无法分辨那究竟是极度喜悅还是极度伤痛。

最后，他放开手，银怀表滚落到地上，弟弟的骇壳状态瞬间化为碎屑消失，回归平静，只剩下尤里乌斯胸前被枪划破的一点伤痕。

「嗯，我会活下去。」低柔的呢喃，是只专属于弟弟的安眠语调。

 

又是个明亮的早晨，热腾腾的番茄鲔鱼三明治、咖啡、报纸、还有享受早餐的两兄弟，与吃完饲料正在尤里乌斯脚边磨蹭的猫咪露露。

昨晚狠狠做到哭后，睡一觉起来路德卡发现自己的情绪好了许多。

虽然什么都没有解决，这世界依然会有新的骇壳能力者入侵，与过去同伴偶遇也是无法控制的人生，他的心却平静不少。

永远不相信任何熟悉的人，不断新手葬送这些或熟悉或陌生的生命，构成他的扭曲日常。

他知道自己没有任何一秒不是活在血腥与罪孽当中，只有在被兄长贯穿时，才能从密密麻麻的因果之网内探出喘息。

果然男人是肉慾的生物，性慾满足便万事太平。

早在成为分史世界的那天他就决定了，无论如何都要跟兄长一起走到最后。

不论迦南之地的决战是人类还是精灵的胜利，不论这世界是否会被瘴气弥漫，或是接下来要面对大精灵级的分史消灭者，都不能阻止路德卡守护兄长的决定。

所以这个世界，会运转直到人类输掉审判的那一天。

没错，其实他的结论就是这样简单、自私又任性。

路德卡咬口三明治，真心感叹这番茄果然不愧是精灵力充足的利泽‧马克西亚出产，和艾连皮奥斯干巴巴的果实口感完全不同，随手打开电视，漫不经心地转台边吃边浏览节目。

新的一天又开始了，新的杀戮，或是平淡普通的一天…

直到电视主播播报出时间的那一刻，路德卡才跳起来发出惨叫：

 

「呜哇！居然已经这个时间了！」糟！要上班啊！

 

跌跌撞撞抓起鞋子边穿边冲出门，朝着兄长大道別声后便门也不关地往外冲去。

 

哎呀哎呀，自家弟弟就是这方面粗神经倒让人担心，都上班多久了还会差点忘记出门时间。

尤里乌斯将手上的咖啡放下，起身走至门边叫住正往电梯方向奔去的弟弟：「等一下！」

路德卡停下脚步，回首便见到撑着门的尤里乌斯，兄长今日依旧一身笔挺白西装和细框眼镜，十足的万恶菁英样，怎样看怎样个帅气。

露露的头从他脚边探出，抬起晶亮猫眼瞧着自家猫奴。

怎么？是自己疏忽了啥？

愣愣盯着尤里乌斯上前，低头帮他整理领带，路德卡这才发现自己早上只把领带随便套上便出了房门。

「…我实在很不习惯打这种文诌诌的东西啊…」困扰地仰首让兄长帮忙把领带拉直，打领带一直是他的弱项。

他可以做好工作，学着如何杀人处理尸体，唯独这文诌诌的小细节怎样都做不好。

「这点小事你就赶快习惯吧。」尤里乌斯温和地叮咛，路德卡瞧着这般体贴的兄长，实在很难跟昨晚把他弄得又痛又舒服的男人联想再一起。

早明白自家兄长道貌岸然的程度，但不知出于什么心态，路德卡还是赌气地敷衍回嘴：

「哼！再看看啰。」

「真是的…」尤里乌斯又无奈地笑叹口气，他的弟弟什么都好，上得厅堂下得厨房，唯独这点仍像长不大的小孩般任性。

 

「糟糕，要迟到了！」低头一瞥手中的金怀表，路德卡赶紧掉头往电梯跑去，跑几步后忽然转过头朝兄长大喊：「晚餐我要做番茄义大利面！」

昨天买回来的番茄还没用完，再去买点义大利面又是份丰盛晚餐，还可好好满足番茄控的兄长口慾，车站食堂厨师还未上工便已在心中罗列好采购清单。

 

「……觉得靠那个就能应付我吗？」看着弟弟离去的背影，困扰地摸摸头，尤里乌斯自言自语小抱怨番后，又走回屋内，关门继续享用早餐。「嘛，虽然确实能啦。」

这时两兄弟皆不知这番普通早晨的应对，都已尽数落入躲在墙角边某人眼中。

那是一双绿色的，带有淡淡青光层次，和路德卡有一模一样特征的眼眸。

 

关掉电视，尤里乌斯坐回桌前喝咖啡浏览报纸，在暖光下露露在桌上团成一团睡起回笼觉，还打出满足的睡泡。

看自家猫睡得如此舒服，尤里乌斯笑了笑，伸手搔牠下巴，被惊扰睡眠的猫咪伸掌迷迷糊糊乱挥，想拍掉骚扰自己的手。

为免把露露惹毛后产生的鸡飞狗跳，兄长大人见好就收继续看起报纸。

此时，大门被打开了，不用回头尤里乌斯便知是自家弟弟，露露也只是耳朵动了动后起身并没有其他太大动作，猫咪的领地意识很强，对闯入自家的陌生人有很高警觉性。

 

「怎么，忘了东西吗？」笑着回首询问，却见到弟弟一脸凝重，也不看他，只是抿紧唇低首立在门边，欲言又止的凝重表情和方才出门的欢快模样大相迳庭。

露露困惑地喵了一声，尤里乌斯对眼前的弟弟突然产生熟悉又极端陌生的感觉。

下一秒，他恍然大悟。

啊，这是另一个路德卡。

仍存在正史的，选择重要的分史女儿、使命与同伴期望而杀掉自己的路德卡。

终于，在把正史的自己杀掉后，随着他的愿望链接到这时空来。

为了人类的未来、世界的未来，命运的时刻，重叠了。

「…是吗……」意识到此时他轻松笑了，起身说道：「看来吃不到番茄义大利面了啊…」

「……」弟弟，不，应该说正史路德卡痛苦低下头，尤里乌斯走上前，微笑拍上对方肩头，说道：

「別在意，配合弟弟的任性其实意外感觉不错呢。」

手心下正史路德卡的肩膀轻颤著，和弟弟一样不大有肉却结实，尤里乌斯虽知眼前这位并没有为了自己杀死同伴、为了自己沾染众多族人的鲜血，也没有自己最喜欢的敏感乳头和淫乱反应，和那个全心全意为自己而活的弟弟是不同的。

但是，终归还是自己最爱的弟弟，成功脱离哥哥羽翼保护长大，终能做出正确决断的弟弟。

注意到对方的领带打得整整齐齐，尤里乌斯感到十分欣慰。

想珍惜、依存、占有、守护、被守护、杀掉、被杀掉，正常与矛盾的情绪交织而成的，爱。

因为是亲人，因为是兄弟，所以牵绊更为深刻复杂，牢固无法切断。

爱会招致欲望，欲望又招致毁灭。

而他招来的，正是另一个他也深爱期望的弟弟。

「……这些都是你教会给我的」将已布满生锈伤痕的银怀表递给弟弟，尤里乌斯越过路德卡往前走几步，停住。

露露坐在桌上看着两人互动，绿色猫眼倒映出兄弟交错的影子。

 

「去吧，路德卡，你还有要守护的那孩子，不是吗？」就像这个世界的路德卡守护自己一样，身后那位路德卡也有不得不为之的事情，这是作为兄长最明白的一件事。「去创造你自己的世界吧。」

啊啊…突然好想见见弟弟，不是站在这里的这个，而是愿意为了自己浴血而生，痛著快乐着的，属于自己世界里的…路德卡。

想要轻抱着他、吻他，说声对不起。

不过，那是不可能的。

下意识地哼起歌来，那是小时候常哼给路德卡听的小调，也是族内流传已久，思念一个人时的曲调『证之歌』。

听到这个曲子，路德卡不由自主转过身，脸上流露出不舍的动摇。

然后咬牙，举起手中两个怀表，变身。

在刺眼的金黄光芒中，一道盔甲黑影持枪往前突刺，尤里乌斯不躲也不反抗，只是不断重复哼着小曲。

当黑色齿轮从被贯穿的胸口跃出时，世界，破裂成一片片的碎屑。

梦，终止了。

 

好险……路德卡什么都不知道……

真是…太好了…

 

BAD END


End file.
